predecessorfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
The protagonist's Career Record can be one of several different variables; with each choice impacting the outcome of the next, until their background is completed. I. BIRTH A Born on Earth B Born on distant colony world C Born on a starship. II. UPBRINGING: A Orphaned at birth B Raised by single parent (if male protagonist a mother and if a female protagonist a father), C Raised by parents enlisted in military service. III. LIFESTYLE: A Was a gang member and enlisted in service at eighteen B Single parent was killed by the crew of a pirating starship and protagonist enlists afterwards at eighteen C Followed in parents' footsteps and enlists in the service at eighteen. IV. MILITARY HISTORY A Led a squad on a hostile mission and sacrificed many members to complete mission B Was on leave at a 'resort planet' when terrorist raiders attacked and protagonist led a team of police and civilians to resist attack C Singlehandedly infiltrated a terrorist camp and eliminated themselves and their terrorist leader. V. POST-SERVICE A Was court-martialed but then released due to combat service B Received the Distingushed Service Cross C Was awarded the awarded the Medal of Honor. VI. PERSONALITY A Ruthless B Survivalist C Heroic. Following the creation of the character's Career Record the protagonist can be assigned one of the following combat classes: SOLDIER trooper/commando - a balance of both positive/negative responses in 95% of the cinematic and in-game conversations. (Tailored towards the heroic personality arc, however it is compatible with all character personality arcs). ENGINEER sapper/pioneer - a more direct "get it done" pessimistic choice of responses. (Best used with ruthless or heroic character personality arcs). OPERATOR specialist/spy - suave and smooth talking responses (negative choices are softer than the soldier or engineer) (Tailored towards the compassionate personality arc). SPECIALIST infiltration/sniper - very negative and cynical view (even with positive dialogue choices). (Tailored towards the ruthless personality arc). NOTE: all personality arcs are compatible with all combat classes, however there are certain dialogue options in each personality arc tailored towards a specific class. Each separate selection (of each designation in all categories) has a specific mission with special dialogue allowing for 108 different combinations for any character design). This means that a mission could play out like this: Prologue 1A: Character creation at time of "birth" (either on Earth, colony world or starship as well as mental stability: ruthless, survivalist or heroic personality types). Prologue 1B: Character statistics and traits are established through a short tutorial which shows the conclusion of juvenile life through schooling (either orphaned and raised/schooled in an orphange, raised by a single parent in an apartment building and schooled at a public facility or raised by two military parents and schooled in a military academy.) Prologue 1C: Lifestyle after primary school (a gang bank heist and arrest by federal officials and during incarceration is given the decision to join the service or serve time in a prison facility that mines materials on an asteroid in some abandoned star system, working as a mechanic/laborer on a private starship when pirates attack, or makes the decision after being present at the funeral of the father/mother of military parents imprints the desire to join the service.) Prologue 1D: A "suicide" mission when the protagonist gets most of their team killed, a vacation scenario when pirates attack during the protagonist's spa-treatment, or sneaking into a terrorist camp as a covert operative spy to sabotage the camp's fuel depot and assassinate their leader. Prologue 1E: After the mission results (or vacation 'defense') the award (Medal of Honor and Distinguished Service Cross are randomize for both the terrorist mission or vacation attack) or disciplinary action/early-release due to placing servicemen at unnecessary risk. After the sequential order of missions (however the Career Record selection is made), the final portion would then introduce two prominent human military leaders. They have been approached by the alien council to secure an abandoned derelict ship floating several light-years from the galactic rim (in other words, due to the distance of the derelict vessel, this mission would prove to be a one-way trip unless the protagonist survives and manages to return and report on their success).